bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kingdonfin
Archive 1 New User Page, Yay!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ranks Well who should be 2nd in command?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) You will be Site Leader as always.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) I'll just go ahead and take 3RD in Command, if that's okay.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Yep! That is the correct order!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Sure!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Spelling & page security.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Have you taken BIONICLE set spoilers into consideration? Like Bpedia, BS01? Maybe it's a good idea to allow spoilers because this wiki could be one-of-a-kind with no spoiler warnings or do you want to block spoilers? --Mercer 06:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Should we create a quiz? may help.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Can I change the skin? What do you think of the 'Gaming' and 'brick' skins? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Well maybe not right now but you should check them anyway. There are some that reaaly suit this wiki.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Should we do reviews for the bionicle books? e.g. 'downfall' pros = teridax defeated cons - MATORO DIED! Can I change the skin? IT WOULD LOOK SOOOOOO GOOD IN 'GAMING'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Hmm... very true. We could but the color thing we use in our sigs on each page or something. Maybe if we ask one of the staff members then can do some coding thingy...?- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ok. Any chance you know where everyone is? Its like we're the only users here these days! Anywho, I've always been curious, how does one make a template with out usng the 'make new page' on the Main Page? I can't find it in any tutorials. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I apreciate the help but I know how to insert a template, I just don't know how to create a new template. + I like the new main page :-] -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! plagiarism Umm... KD, there have been some complaints of plagiarism. The main page seems to be a near exact copy of the old BPedia. Daiku has complained and this time I have to agree. A lot of the plagiarism has been linked down to you and for the good of this wiki it has to stop. Please stop plagiarising! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I was scrolling through the recent changes and checked out your user page. It was really cool! :-] 2 questions 1) In the 'group' thing in your user box it says 'Toa' and "Matoro1"????????? b)... no, 2) If we put an edit count on every user's page it would make the rating system a whole lot easier wouldn't it? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Category We have a problem with some pages. e.g. Berix, He for some reason keeps showing up in the template category although we didn't put him in that category. Could you give me a hand fixing it? Also, do you know exactly what is the point of the new category thing? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Thanks! I'll tell him. Jollun Um... I'm flattered and all but... why? I've barely made 30 edits Jollun 08:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC)